Sheena
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Sheena| jname=シーナ| tmname=Sheena| image=Sheena.png | size=150px | caption=Sheena | gender=Female | hometown=Michina Town | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Damos (ancestor)| anime=yes | epnum=M12 | epname=Arceus and the Jewel of Life | enva=Evelyn Lantto | java=Kii Kitano | }} Sheena (Japanese: シーナ Sheena) is a major character who appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. History Sheena, along with , is the guardian of the Michina Town ruins. Like her ancestor Damos, she has the ability to read the hearts of Pokémon. She and Kevin are extremely interested and obsessed in their town's mythology and travel extensively to research it. They were present near the plateau of Alamos Town as it was returned to the proper dimension by at the end of The Rise of Darkrai and later visited the glacier near Ten'i Village to see Zero's ship after it crashed during the climax of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In the movie, she first meets and when she uses her ability to save and from a water vortex indirectly created by Arceus, by praying to to come save them. She later explains to the group about Dialga's dimension, Palkia's dimension, the Reverse World and Arceus's dimension. She also explains how saved the world from a meteor and how it gave her ancestor, Damos, the Jewel of Life. She also told them how Damos betrayed Arceus by not returning the Jewel. So as to right the wrongs of her ancestor, she attempted to return the Jewel back to Arceus when it woke up from its long sleep to bring judgment on the world. However the attempt failed since the Jewel apparently was a fake. then sent her, Ash, and his friends back to the past to fix it. After witnessing Damos's betrayal of Arceus, she prayed to Dialga to send them further back in time. They soon met Marcus who invited Sheena to tell him about all the future events. She revealed everything about what will happen and how Damos and Marcus both fail in destroying Arceus and how both fall to their death. This prompts Marcus to think up a different plan and asks Sheena to return the Jewel to Arceus. When Sheena attempts to return the Jewel when Arceus returns, she finds out that Marcus had already taken the Jewel and is now trying to destroy Arceus with "silver water". Sheena was shocked that Marcus tricked her and tries to confront him to reclaim the Jewel. Unfortunately, Damos saves Sheena and they both connect with each other's hearts and they recognize each other. Sheena realizes that it wasn't Damos's fault after all, but Damos reassures her that none of this would have happened if he realized Marcus would betray him in such a selfish way. They then connect with all the Pokémon attacking Arceus and compels them to stop their attacks. Sheena, Ash and the others then return back to the future after Arceus saves them. Later they see the engraving on stone that Damos had left for them and Sheena becomes teary-eyed. Character Sheena is shown to have a deep sense of duty toward her mission in bringing peace between Arceus and humans. She also displays an extensive interest in the history of Michina Town, which she is charged with protecting, and in the space-time incidents surrounding Arceus's impending awakening. Her determination to make right what went wrong in the past does, however, cause her to not catch on to Marcus's deception until it is far too late, as she firmly believes the legends that Damos was the traitor against Arceus. She and Kevin appear to be in a romantic relationship, since they look at each other affectionately and hug after Sheena's return to the present day, much to Brock's sadness. Pokémon This listing is of Sheena's known Pokémon: Befriended Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=北乃きい Kii Kitano |en=Evelyn Lantto |de=Melanie Manstein |fi=Katja Aakkula |he=דון לני-גבאי Dawn Lanny-Gabay |it=Jenny De Cesarei |ko=문남숙 Mun Nam-Suk |da=Julie Lund |no=Cathrine Bang Norum |es_eu=Adelaida López |pt_br=Luciana Baroli |pl=Agnieszka Fajlhauer}} In the manga Sheena possesses the ability to read the hearts of Pokémon, and together with , guards the temple in Michina Town. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Sheena or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. mod 4}}|0|1=Water|2=Psychic|3=Metal}}|char=yes}} |type=Water|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=008/022}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=014/022}} |type=Metal|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=016/022}} mod 4}}|0|1=Water|2=Psychic|3=Metal}}}} Trivia * Sheena's ability to read the hearts of Pokémon is somewhat similar to 's capability. * To activate her ability, Sheena clasps her hands together and says, "Transcend the confines of time and space." Names de:Sheena es:Sheena it:Sheena ja:シーナ zh:希娜